


Best Thing Your Mouth Can Do

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Best Thing Your Mouth Can Do

**A/N:** Here's some drabble I write while I was in history class this afternoon. (---> History class was only for an hour, but I feel like 3 hours.) Got this from my randomness, and my friends stories, so I'm sorry if it's weird *bow*. I heard my classmate is my silent reader, if it's true, (to my classmate) you should leave me comment man. *laugh

\--------------------------------------------  
  
Color code:  
Inoo~  
Yabu~  
  
\--------------------------------------------

**Title:** Best Thing Your Mouth Can Do  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Romance

Inoo is pouting due to Yabu’s words earlier. Yabu said that he loves how he teases Inoo. Well, can’t blame him, Inoo is cute when he’s being teased.  
  
“I hate teasing!” Inoo yells and pout again.  
  
“Come on, stop that. I’m sorry okay?” Yabu says as he strokes Inoo’s hair.  
  
“Fine. But, I don’t want you to tease me more and treat me for a dinner tonight.” Said Inoo while looking at Yabu, Yabu smiles and nods showing his agreement. “Then, I forgive you~” Said Inoo happily as he smiles.  
  
“You know you should smile more and stop pouting.”  
  
“Why? I think I smiled enough.”  
  
“Well, smiling is the second best your mouth can do.” Yabu smiles and put his hand on Inoo’s shoulder. Inoo tilts his head.  
  
“Second best? What’s the first then?”  
  
“This.” Yabu kisses Inoo as he hugs him. Inoo gives a smirk.  
  
“I think I am the best at that.” Inoo giggles and kisses Yabu again.  


**Title:** I can't hear it  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Romance

  
Yabu is playing with his guitar, Inoo is laying in their bed, doing nothing. He’s bored but not in the mood to read books or even browsing the net.  
  
“Kou-chan.” Maybe Inoo starts to be random, just maybe though.  
  
“Nani?” Yabu says softly, still playing his guitar.  
  
“I love you~” he says playfully, he giggles.  
  
“Eh? Nani? Can’t hear you.” Says Yabu, stops from playing his guitar. Inoo repeats the 3 words.  
“Sorry, what?” Yabu says again.  
  
“Are you deaf or something? I said I love you!” Inoo says loudly. Yabu laughs.  
  
“No. I hear them, I just want to hear it more.” Yabu giggles. Inoo blushes a bit and throws a pillow to Yabu who’s sitting on the chair.  
  
“I hate you!” Inoo says as he throws another pillow. Yabu catch it this time.  
  
“I love you too, Kei-chan.”  
  
 **Title:** Stupid Words  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Romance

Inoo is sitting on a couch and reading a book while Yabu is sitting beside him, reading his text book. Yabu gets bored by reading that book. He pokes Inoo, and Inoo looks at him. He says nothing, he just stare at Inoo. Wanting to say something.  
  
“What’s with the stare?” Inoo asks, he feels a bit uncomfortable with Yabu staring and says nothing.  
  
“What? Nothing.” Yabu shakes his head.  
  
“Ah come on! I don’t like it. Your face looks like you’re going to say something stupid.” Inoo closes his book and look at Yabu seriously.  
  
“Well, I was going to say that I love you, but since you said that, I think I’ll decline it.” Says Yabu as he closes his book and stands up, about to go to his room. But then Inoo grabs his sleeve.  
  
“Wait!” Inoo says, Yabu looks at him and raise his elbow. “Say it.”  
  
“But you said it’s stupid.” Yabu trying to tease him.  
  
“Well… I love those stupid words. Especially from you.” Inoo looks away but still holding Yabu’s sleeve. Yabu laugh lightly.  
  
“Okay then.” Yabu sits back. “I love you, Kei.” He says as he takes a peck on Inoo’s cheek.  
  
“I love you too~” Inoo answers. He also kisses Yabu’s cheek.  
  
\-------------------------------

So what do you think?  
I know I am being very random, sorry *bow*  
I just get too bored when I attended history class.  
Please leave me comment~  
I'll be glad to get it~  
Thanks for reading nee!


End file.
